Phantom visitor
by Vulcan Ionis
Summary: A story of an OC of mine named Daniel Frost, a not so typical soldier with a special 'armor' seemingly merged to his body. Join his adventure as he adjust to the realm of runeterra and gets tangled in some relationships. Rated M for language and possible harem/lemon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first Fan-fic that I ever made in my life, so you will suffer the pain of my horrible grammar muahaha! No I'm just kidding, I am writing this story because I was inspired by the work of author KibaElunal's ABAHF, then when I talked to him (through lol) he told me to do my best at writing stories and not to be afraid or timid or whatever you guys want to think of it. I also read many other works on this site so I thought if they could do it why couldn't I? And also this will be a story of an OC of mine named Daniel ****Frost as he goes through the realm of runeterra. Reviews will be helpful and pls tell me what I need to do to make the story enough about me lets go to the story.**

**P.S. Seriously though my grammar is not going to be good**

Chapter 1

"3 year's I have lived in this world and this is the first time I've actually wrote something." A figure approached and it was one of my beloved…

3 years before..

After we put on our armor pieces a female voice said one minute until simulation commence "Ok team alpha go go go" Sam said 30 seconds before simulation. As the simulation began droids began to come from every direction. "Tango at your rear Jen!", but Jen was too slow to react and got shot in the back. "Gahhh" Jen screamed as the electric bullet electrocute her entire body leaving her out of the simulation. "Damn it, we can't lose this" Sam shouted. "Frost! Cover my rear I'm going to revive Jen!" Sam commanded. "I got you boss" I shouted. Sam made the run while I shot any droids that is aiming on him, he managed to revive Jen and ran to cover. "Frost give me a gun!" He shouted, I slid to him my .50 cal gun and began to give more cover fire. "Thirteen minutes left on the simulator boss!" I shouted. When the timer reaches ten minutes everything went quiet signaling the stealth phase. "Shit, Jen still have 2 more minutes to complete rebooting" Sam said through the comm's. "Ok,I'm gonna crouch walk very slowly to your position" I whispered. "Ok, just be careful not to alert the droids!. Sam said very quietly. When I finally reached the spot the timer was at the five minute mark and Jen finished rebooting. "Ok, the last five minutes is a siege so avoid enemy vision, got it?" Sam explained. "Oh and Jen Keep your ass on the back, you are a sniper not a suicide bomber!" Sam said that quietly but also loud enough to let you know he's going to kick your ass if you didn't listen to directions. Jen just nodded and I went to scout for spots to survive the last siege. After searching I found a good spot and went to get the rest of my team. Sam and Jen was just waiting fingers on the trigger ready to shoot anything in a split second. "Guys, over here" I whispered. That's when I heard the siege signal rang. "Shit, let's go go go!" I shouted. We ran into cover from the drone's siege. As our cover get pounded by simulated bullets Jen started sniping more droids and Sam went full armor mode and started tanking some bullets with his armor. A signal rang marking the beautiful end of the simulation.

After simulation we went to take off the armor that we wore and went to our dorms. Ah I haven't introduced myself. My name is lieutenant Daniel Frost, and I am currently second in command of our group, our groups are divided into 2 groups first one is my group team Alpha which consist of only three people these people are me, major sam and sergeant Jen. The second group is team Omega which are the backup for our group if something goes wrong in a mission. But enough about me let's continue with the story.

The night after simulation team Alpha was called in. Sam, me, and Jen were called into the research building and was expected by General Young, Young is a man in his mid 30s and he had a good bulky body build that some of the muscular man envy's. He was accompanied by a couple of scientist, but what interested me was that this scientists were in the alien research stuff. We saluted them and they returned the gesture. Right this way team alpha one of the scientist said. As we followed him Jen asked me "Frost what do you think they want with us?". "I don't know Jen but from the looks of this guy I think we're gonna see some aliens". Jen gave a confused look "lets just wait until we see it" I said.

We entered an elevator or some sort. As we reach the end of our trip on the elevator the scientist Warned us "everything you see down here is classified, got it?" "Yes" we said in unity. We entered a room filled with scientific technological stuff, there were so much numbers my brain almost exploded just from looking at them. Finally we reached a medium sized room filled with white color and in the middle of the room it looks like there's three armor colored black and gold. "Hmm, fancy stuff" I said. "These aren't just fancy kid", the scientist said "this is the evolution of technology." The three of us gave a confused look. "What do you mean evolution?" Sam asked. "It means that these things are beyond our current technological advances!" He said seemingly angry at Sam for not knowing. "And what do you want us to do?" Jen asked. "We want you to teat it for us" general Young said. "what are the risks?" I asked "that is the problem we do not know until someone test it!" Young said angrily "sorry I am I'd a bad mood today." "So will you guys do it for us?" He asked. "Sir with all due respect we have a family and I certainly will not test that armor until I know for sure I am going to survive" Sam said. "I'll do it" I said Sam immediately grabbed My shoulder and said "are you out of your mind kid? We don't know for sure if you're gonna survive or not!"

"It's worth the risk" I said "anyways I don't have anything to risk but my life and I think that is a good price to pay with." "excellent if you would come this way lieutenant Frost I will show you your new armor" the scientist said as if waiting for me to die. I saw the armors in front of them each seemingly have a shield on their left arm. "This is our newest bionic armor, this armor will enhance your strength, senses, agility, and ability to think While in combat." "if you would please take of your clothes and face your back in front of the armor." I placed my back right in front of the armor and I felt my back burning as the armor started merging with my skin. "arghhh!" as I screamed in agony I felt the armor taking control and started to absorb the two armor beside me, as my vision blurred I saw a glimpse of the scientist, Sam, Jen, and Young trying to stop the merge. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Runeterra...

" we have information of an unidentified object crashing near Ionia." Said a summoner. "Should we send a squad to investigate?" Said another one. "Yes, send a squad to investigate but also send one champion with them." "Why?" A summoner asked. "Because last time we lost a whole squad to the void." Kolminye said plainly. "Assemble a squad of summoners and a champion who are willing to investigate this object." "Yes ma'am." all the summoners said in unison. Elite summoners were called to a meeting with one of the high councils place. Out of 100 who came 12 volunteered. A champion was also picked. "Why is Sona in this mission?" Asked a summoner. "Because we could use her healing aria and hymn incase we get in trouble, anyways she is the only champion available to help us." Another answered. "Summoners we will leave at dawn." Their leader called.

**Frost P.O.V**

"ughhh." I sighed as I awoke from what felt like an eternity of sleep. "Huh" I realized that my body was covered in a black material."what happened?" I asked myself. As I stood up I felt my whole body aching as if something is stabbing my whole body with needles. I walked around and began checking where I am. I was sure I was lost somewhere. "

Ok so what does this new armor give me?" I thought about swords and immediately the fists of the armor created dual edged blades with somewhat of a golden halo near the handles or my fists in this case. "Neat" I said. I crashed on what looked like a forest, as I started to explore my surroundings I heard footsteps coming near me. I hid myself behind a tree and examined the figures who made the footsteps. "Hmm, 12 robed figures and a figure holding an instrument?, interesting" I thought as I planned out on how to approach them.

**Sona's P.O.V**

As we came close to the crash site a summoner asked me "do you want some water ?" I shook my head and mouthed thank you. We approached the crash site and a black and gold figure seemed to be laying on the crater. "Go check if it's still alive" said one summoner to another. As we faced back to the crater the figure was gone, six of the summoners fell down "form a circle around !" One commanded. As I tried to play my etwahl I was to late the summoners were down. I played my hymn as a last attempt to fend of the figure but it did nothing, as the figure raised its hand to hit me I closed my eyes hoping it would be quick but nothing happened.

**Frost**

As I lay on my back on the crater I made from the crash the figures that I saw came and examined the crater. When they turned around I made my move, time seemed to slow down, I quickly jumped out of the crater and waited until they turned their faces back to the crater. I started with the first six hitting them on the back of the neck knocking them out. The rest formed a circle around the one with the instrument. I was surprised when the lit up flames in their hands. As time slowed again I took care of the rest and started walking for the last one, the figure played its instrument and did a little damage to my armor. As I raised my hand the figure closed its eyes, I looked closer at the figure it was a woman, a very beautiful woman.

I lowered my hand and tapped her at her shoulder, I asked "who are you?", she jumped in surprise and shook her head. I tilted my head confused thinking "is she mute?". Luckily my armor can do anything as long as I can imagine or think it. I ask again this time on her head "_who are you and what's your name?"._ She looked at me surprised, then finally spoke "_my name is S-Sona please don't kill me._" She begged. "_Don't worry I won't kill you, I thought you people are going to kill me. Tell me Sona where am I?"_

_"Y-your in Runeterra._" She said stuttering. "Hmm, I'm in another world, interesting."_ "Tell me what are you suppose to do when you find me?_" I asked. "I-I don't know I was just told to accompany the people you took out." She said. "Do you have a place that I could rest at Sona?" "Y-yes I have a house at Demacia" she said. "_Perfect, I apologize for the aggression towards your company, but if I may can we go to your house I need to rest."_ I said. "_Y-yes, we may."_ She said._ "Let us be on our way then, if you are tired don't hesitate to say I will carry you." "O-okay"_ she said.

**Sona**

The figure seemed to be very polite. As we walked down to Demacia I asked the figure_ "what is your name?" "Frost, my name is Daniel Frost"_ he said._ "How are you able to communicate telepathically Frost?" "See this armor_" he said_ "It can do anything I want as long as I can imagine it" "so you aren't really able to talk telepathically?"_ I asked_. "Everybody can, this armor just enhance my mind so I don't have to train to do it"_ he answered. We walked in silence throughout the way to Demacia. I got tired along the way and told him to slow down._ "Tired?_" He asked_ "y-yes". "Okay I got this "_ he shouted scaring me. He took my etwahl slung it around his shoulders and carried me bridal style. My face grew bright red, but as he run time seemed to slow down, somehow his arms felt really comfortable and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I see the gates of Demacia nearby. I was surprised it usually took 3 days to travel from Ionia to Demacia._ "How did we get here so fast?" "I can do any thing remember?"_ As he said that his back grew wings with jets on the tips of the wings._ "See" _he said. We walked In front of the gate and the guard greeted us "ahh miss Sona back from your travels I see and a friend of yours?" I nodded and he let us pass "have a good day and be safe" I nodded again. Ahh how I love polite people. As we walk to my house Frost said_ "hmm, fancy" "yes you could call Demacia the fancy part of runeterra." _We reached my house and he gaped "_surprised?_" I asked. "_A mansion, impressive_." He commented. As we entered the house who know what awaits later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys Vulcan here just saying this story may be a long story, maybe.., I was thinking of maybe over 15 chapters? Don't know yet tell me in reviews or PM me if you want a champ pairing and if you think the story is good I'll make it a long one but if you think the story is crap I'll make it short or until I feel like I want to finish it, anyways thx and this is chapter 3**

**P.S Help KibaElunal if you can. Read his stories and I'm sure u will like it. He's a good author.**

Chapter 3

**Frost P.O.V**

We entered the mansion and I looked around there were multiple rooms but something seems to be missing I thought "so spacious but so lonely looking." "_Do you have a room I can sleep in for the night Sona?"_ I asked. "_Yes, you can pick any room you want._" She replied. I looked around but every room was so plain until I found a room colored in blue and gold. The room has what looked like 2 beds one large enough for a couple and a smaller one that fits for one, it also have a pretty large bathroom, a desk, and a speaker?. _"Can I sleep in here?" "Y-yes, I'll go get some blankets and a towel for you"_ she ran. "Hmm, why is she talking like that?", "meh must be something" I thought. "I should probably help her out." As I walked out of the room I see Her falling down. "Run and catch her you idiot!" I thought to myself. Time seems to slow down similar to the first time, I immediately ran to catch her and I was impressed by how much the armor enhanced my agility. I reached just in time to catch her and stood there and stared at her. "Wow, she's even more beautiful up close." I thought. We stayed in the same position for a couple minutes until I finally asked.

**Sona**

"Oh gods why did he choose my room? And why did I say yes?" I thought as I went to get blankets and a towel. I felt my feet slipping I tried to regain balance but to no avail I fell, before I hit the floor I felt a hand behind my back and I never hit the floor. I looked and there is the man in black and gold armor. "_Why are you staring?_" He asked. "_I-I don't know, why are you staring?"_ I asked back. "_I also don't know maybe it's.." _He paused for a second and continued "_maybe it's because you're very beautiful"_ he said. I started to blush and thought "someone actually called me beautiful". Our face grew closer to the point where we could almost kissed. He immediately looked away and said "_I'm sorry I should probably let you stand now". "Thank you" I said still blushing. "No problem, is this the towel?"_ he asked grabbing both towel and blanket. "_Yes that is your towel." "Thank you, Sona."_ He said. We went to the room and he went to the bathroom while I set up his bed. As I finished making the bed Frost came out of the bathroom. My eyes widened in surprise as he walked out without his armor. I looked at his fully toned body, abs that steals the eyes of women, strong muscular arms, a messy long jet black hair, strong jawline, and dark brown pupils. "Why am I feeling like this, I saw many men with body qualities better than him, but something feels different about him." As my train of thought continues Frost spoke "_close your mouth, a fly might come in." _I didn't realize my mouth gaped while looking at his body. I blushed furiously and turned away not wanting him to see my face. Frost chuckled and went back into the bathroom.

**Frost**

I entered the bathroom and it was more luxurious than I thought, it has a large bathtub and a medium sized shower. "Now how do I get this armor off?" I thought. "Maybe.. Helmet first?" I tried to remove the helmet but it won't budge, after many thoughts and tries to take off the armor I finally gave a sigh of defeat "ughhh, how do I remove this thing!". "Come on Frost think… Wait, think!". "Off, remove, come off." I thought of many ways to remove an armor but still the armor won't budge. "Arghh, I give up " I said in frustration. I looked around wandering, when I reached the shield on my left arm I saw three triangular holes on top of the shield, I tried to put my fingers in but nothing happened, "I give up" I thought as I started for the door then suddenly a feminine voice spoke from the armor saying "you seem to have a problem. Do you require assistance?" The voice asked politely. "Who are you and how are you talking to me?" I asked. "I am your personal AI lieutenant Frost." "AI! No one ever told me about AI's" I thought. "Yes I am your AI lieutenant. I am surprised that they didn't tell you about me." "How are you reading my thoughts." I asked surprised. "I am a piece of your armor lieutenant which is connected to your body which also means I can read your thoughts and give you advice on your decision making." It said. "I don't need help on decision making" I stated. "We shall see in combat lieutenant." It said."Fine all things aside what's your name?". "I don't have a name lieutenant, I am supposed to be named by the wearer of the armor." It said. "So I have to name you now?" "Yes lieutenant." "Well are you programmed to be male or female?" I asked. "I am a female a you can tell from my voice lieutenant." "Ok can we stop with the lieutenant thing?!" "I am only calling you by your respective rank am I not?" She said. "Yes but we're not on earth anymore if you can't tell." "Yes but I am programmed to call everyone by their respective position lieutenant." She stated. "Well I am ordering you to stop calling me lieutenant oh and also I'll name you if you stop." I said. "Yes, sir" she immediately said. "Good I think I'll call you Luna. That sound good or do you want to choose?" "I like it, thank you sir." "Oh also drop the formality it's making me uncomfortable, just call me Frost got it?" I said "Yes I got it." Just as we finished I Remembered to ask her how to take off my armor. "Luna." "Yes, Frost?" "Do you know how to take off this armor?" "Yes, most certainly, but do you want me in your head?" She asked "what do you mean?" "Can I stay in your head so that I don't have to reboot when you put back the armor." "Sure I guess, just tell me how to get the armor off my body is itchy already." I said irritated. "Reach for the back of your neck frost and you'll feel a triangle sticking out of your neck" she instructed. "Ok I feel it now what?" "Pull the triangle out." As I pulled the triangle out the armor started letting out steam. I held the triangle in front of me and I saw a pattern that splits the triangle into three smaller ones that fits the holes on my shield. "Do I just put it in the holes now?" I asked. "Yes, after that your armor should be stored in your shield" when I inserted the triangle in the armor started to separate and store in the shield after it stored completely I felt a burning sting on my left arm "arghh, what the hell?!" "Ohh sorry when you store the armor it goes into your skin." A voice said in my head. "Luna, your in my head?" "Yeah I told you didn't I?"she stated. "Ughh, I have to get used to this" I said. I looked over to my left arm and I see black markings all over my arm "great I have a tattoo now." I sighed. I entered the shower once everything is over and turned the water on. "Ahhh, it feels like I haven't bathe in weeks." Once I finished showering I went out and saw Sona staring at me. "_Close your mouth, a fly might come in."_ She quickly turned away. "Heh" I chuckled then went back to the bathroom. "This day is getting weirder and weirder."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup guys Vulcan here bringing you a new chapter for Phantom visitor. Happy New Years to all you readers, hope you had a blast on 2014 and prepare For a bigger bang in 2015. Ever wonder what happens if a horse and an eagle have sex? Answer is they make a PEGASUS! TADAH!. Yeah I know I'm weird and sorry for not posting finals are a bitch, ok so enough silly shit and here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

**Frost P.O.V**

I went back to the bathroom and asked "Luna can the you make the armor look like casual clothes?." "Yes it's suppose to be able to do anything but I can't do that." "Why not?" I asked again. "Because you're the one with the brains genius!" She said harshly. "Oh right" I said stupidly.

I thought of casual clothes and couldn't decide of anything but cargo pants. "Ughhhh, gonna have to ask Sona to take me to a store." I left the bathroom topless and met Sona In the hallway again cheeks growing bright red while looking at me. "Uhh, Sona can you take me to the nearest store?" I asked. "_S-sure give me a couple of minutes to prepare."_ She turned around and ran to the room I just came out of. "Hmm?, why is she going to that room?" I figured she left something there. I roamed around the house and stumbled upon what looks like the living room. "Damn this place is big." I commented. I looked around and saw a small furry white animal with ram like horns. "Wow what the hell is this thing? It's so cute." It turned on its back and took out its tongue, I began to scratch what seems to be its stomach. After playing with the animal for a couple of minutes I saw a T.V on showing a battle or something. I sat at the nearest couch and the animal ran up to me and sat on my shoulder.

I saw a girl carrying a sword bigger that herself fighting a samurai with a nice looking katana. Both of them backed off and their team showed up. I see other people beside the two. A sniper wielding woman, a mummy, a plant like woman, and a gigantic k-9 humanoid by the samurai. And a crocodile, a werewolf, a dual wielding black man, and Sona on the girl's side. Then a fight broke. Both the k-9 and the crocodile grew bigger and went at it, the plant woman knocked 3 people up, the samurai followed up and sliced each one 3 times then Smash them down. The werewolf went down first, then the crocodile, then the k-9 until only the girl and the samurai is left.

The animal left my shoulder halfway through the fight then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I thought I saw an angel. "Am I in heaven are you an angel?" I said. "_No silly its me Sona, wake up_" she said. "Huh oh, _sorry Sona._" I blushed "Y-you look pretty" I stuttered. She blushed and said "_thank you, are you ready to go?" "Yeah I'm ready"_ I said. _"Are you going to go like that?_" She asked pointing at my chest. I realized I was topless and decided to make a joke out of it "_only if you want to see these abs" _I laughed and she blushed harder, I thought of my armor and I was wearing cargo pants and a metal suit on top. "_Ok let's go"_ I said.

**Sona P.O.V**

I turned around covering my face as he went back to the bathroom. I immediately ran into the Living room, turned on the Tv watched some past battles and went to see my cute poro pet. "Ughh, why am I feeling so weird around him?" I thought. "What's so different about him and what redeeming qualities does he have better than other men?" I asked myself. My pet poro came to me and licked my leg. "Huh, what do you want les?" I thought. I picked her up and pet her for awhile thinking about my question until I decided to leave it at that for the moment. I strolled back to my room and saw Frost topless in front of me. For some reason I can tell that my cheeks are burning. "_Uhh, Sona can you take me to the nearest store?_" He asked. "_S-sure give me a couple of minutes to prepare._" I said. And with that I bolted to my room and shut the door.

I grabbed a fresh towel and went to the bathroom. Some steam was left from when frost took a shower. I decided to avoid the shower and went to take a bath instead. I tested the waters heat and let it run. I took of my clothes and undergarments, I looked at a mirror and eyed my figure, I started to fondle my breasts thinking "people only want me because of my body, but I can't tell about him. He's so different from other men I've met." I thought. I stopped the water when it filled the tub and I sinked in to the water. I washed myself clean from top to bottom, I stepped out and started drying myself. I went and grabbed a little magical hair dryer. I looked at the mirror and dried my hair, "ughhh, having a long hair can be a pain" I thought. I wrapped a towel around my body and headed to the dresser, I looked for clothes that could impress Frost. Then I thought "why are you doing this for him?, you never did this for other people." I finally picked a white dress adorned with gold linings and flowers.

I went out and searched for Frost. I found him later on in the living room, Les coming down from his shoulder and I saw that he was watching a past tournament battle from when Yasuo first came. I moved closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and looked like he was mesmerized, then he said "am I in heaven, are you an angel?" I blushed hard from this and said "_no silly it's me Sona, wake up._" "Huh oh, sorry Sona, _Y-you look pretty"_ he said blushing. "_Thank you, are you ready to go?_" I asked. "_Yeah I'm ready_" he said. "_Are you going to go like that_?" I asked again pointing at his bare upper body. "_Only if you want to see these abs._" He said laughing, I blushed and thought "did he just flirt with me?" The thought exited me. He stood for a while eyes closed and a few seconds later he had a full metal suit and cargo pants. "_Ok let's go."_

We walked to the nearest train station and waited for the next train to the city hall. "_Train rides are free here?_" He asked. "_Yes, Demacia is a wealthy city so the king does not charge people for transportations._" I said. The train arrived and we boarded, in the train there was a broadcast of me playing on my latest concert. "_Is that you?_" He asked. "Y_es, yes that is me from the latest concert_." I said. "_Wow not only you are beautiful, your melodies are also magnificent._" He complemented. "_T-thank you, are you also a musician?_" I asked. "_Yes, unless you don't have electro music here then no I am not musician."_ He said. "_Electro_?" I asked confused. "_I can show you later if you want."_ he offered._ "Sure" _I smiled_._ We reached the town hall and walked to the nearest clothing store. "_Can you help me choose Sona?_" He asked. "_Don't worry Frost fashion is my forte."_ I giggled. I held his hand and pulled him to the men's clothing section.

I picked a lot of clothes and told him to try every single one and every minute he comes out with silly combination of clothes and I would giggle at him. Then he stayed inside the fitting room for a couple of minutes. I saw Janna while waiting for Frost to come out, she hovered to me quickly and greeted "Hi Sona, how are you?" I smiled and replied "_good Janna and yourself?_" "Good, hey what are you doing in the men's section?" She asked. "J_ust waiting for a friend, you?_" I asked back. "Huh_, oh nothing just wandering around._" She said with a cheerful smile. "Well okay then I gotta go, see you in the rift then?" She asked. "_Yes, I will see you in the rift._" I said with a smile.

Frost came out a couple minutes later sweating and breathing really hard. "_FROST! Are you okay, are you injured?!"_ I panicked. "_Ughh, N-no I'm fine just a little dizzy?_." He staggered and smiled. "_ are you sure your okay?_" I asked again worried. I paid for the clothes and we exited the store and went back to the train station. There we sat at a bench and Frost's upper armor dissipated and stored in to his left arm. He held his left arm and checked his black markings. "_What are those markings?_" I asked curious. "_Oh this, yeah I don't really know. Might be a side effect of wearing the armor I guess._" He answered. We waited for the train until a porter came by. "Sir, ma'am if your waiting for a train the last one left 30 minutes ago."the boy said. "Oh that's why, thank you boy." Frost said. With that the boy left us alone and frost said "_well I guess we'll fly home_." As he said that his full armor came back. "_Actually lets walk, I heard the view is nice on the road to down town_." I said smiling. "_Uh ok then let's walk, to your house!_" He said childishly. He took of his armor again and we were on the road. "_Isn't it tiring to put on and off your armor every time?_" I asked. "_No, not really it only tires your brain to think on and off every time._" He laughed. We walked in silence untill I Asked "_So Frost where exactly did you came from?". "I…I came from earth."_ He said quietly. "_Whats wrong? Do you not like your home?"_ I asked. "_N-no it's not that, it's complicated the memories it brings are painful_." He said.

"_O-oh, I'm sorry_" I said. "_Sona_" he called. "_Yes, Frost?_" "_I've want to ask you a question, is that ok?_" He asked. "_Yeah, sure why not?_" I said cheerfully. "_Your house it brings a lot of my memories back and it looks like it used to be a cheerful place. Did something tragic happen in the past?, I can tell by the looks of the house something really bad happened. Am I right?_" He asked. I stopped for a second and time seemed to go very slow, even slower than when Frost slowed time and flashes of pictures started appearing. _"Y-yes something bad did happen."_ I said bitterly. "Is it okay if I know what happened?" He asked. I nodded and started "_When I was young I was abandoned in the streets of Ionia. I was picked up by an orphanage and they said they found my etwahl always placed below me."_ "_They thought I would be adopted quickly by how quiet and polite I usually am, until they found out that I was unable to talk, they tried to sell my etwahl to buyers. Then a couple of days later the light of my life came. Lestara Buvelle, a wealthy woman from Demacia that I called mother. She came to the orphanage and immediately adopted me."_ I could already feel my eyes watering. "_She guided me on how to play my etwahl, one day I found out a way to turn the vibration of my etwahl to sharp slicing tone, I mastered the technique in secret while also mastering the art of playing my etwahl. But one fateful day I came home and my mother greeted me, she complimented how I have grown, then I saw my etwahl stalking her as if it was looking for blood. T-then…_" Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt a hand on my waist pulling me and putting my head on its chest, then I looked up and Frost was there comforting me with one hand on my waist and another on my head rubbing it gently. "_It's okay you don't have to continue._" He said, I looked up sobbing and put my head back to his chest. "_Thank you_" I said weakly. "_It's okay I will be here for you and there when you need me more than anything else._" He said giving a comforting smile. We stayed like that until I stopped and thought "who is this stranger I met that's so comforting and kind?, as if I am a treasure" I smiled and thought "Lestara? Is this the man you have sent to protect me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone Vulcan here sorry for not posting (I forgot I created a story) so here's another chapter of phantom visitor. Any ideas and ways to improve the story? Pls write and help on the comments, reviews are appreciated ^_^**

Chapter 5

**Frost P.O.V**

"I can feel this girl went through a lot" I thought. I looked at her and she smiled with a tear still left in her eye. "_Here let me get that for you"_ I said. I wiped the tear with my thumb and noticed she blushed, I smiled and thought "I will do as I promised, I will be by your side and make sure your alright". After that a walk that should be hours felt like minutes. We reached the Buvelle mansion and I opened the doors letting Sona walk in first. _"A gentleman I see"_ she teased,_ "only for you milady_" I said back, she blushed and went in. I closed the door looked back and everything was dark. "Sona" I called out. Then I heard faint footsteps in front of me, "who's there?" I shouted. "**YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME FOREVER FROST!**" It shouted back devilishly. The footsteps became rapid and louder then I felt something coming out of my body. Sounds of swords clashing and I saw two figures standing in front of me, one was colored white and blue, he was holding a small blade on his left and a crossbow attached to his right arm the other was colored black and purple, this one was holding a large long sword. "Frost, Frost!" I heard someone shout then a white door appeared "Run!" The white figure shouted. I started for the door **"NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" **the dark figure shouted, as I reached the door a hand pulled me through the door and then I saw Sona. _"Frost are you okay?_" She asked. "_W-what Happened?_" I asked "_you were just frozen standing still and…_" She looked at my hand and said _"you crushed the handle bar for the door_" I looked at my hand and the handlebar had my handprint on it. I looked at her and said "_I'm so sorry"_. "_oh that's not a problem I'm more worried about you"_ she said. "_I'm fine but thanks you_" I said politely "_You should get some rest, you look tired_". she said with a smile. "I sense emotion levels rising in her Frost" Luna said in my head. "She was worried Luna it's normal for people's emotions to rise" I said. I went to the bedroom Sona allowed me to sleep in for the night, "what was that? A Vision? And who are those two?" Question started piling up as I laid down and stare blankly into the ceiling, I tried recalling what the two figures look like but it gave headaches "gahhh, better not think about it". "_F-frost do you mind making a little room for me?_" A soft voice spoke. "Hmm? Sure" I said. I scooted over and made room. "Wait who's talking to me?" I thought. I looked to my side and there laid Sona wearing pajamas and facing me. "_C-cute_" I thought. "_T-thank you_" she blushed. I grew red hot "gahhh I forgot she can read my mind!". "_I-I think I should leave" _I got up and told her. She held my hand and said "_N-no please stay or am I not attractive to you?_"_ "N-no it's the exact opposite.."_ I looked at her and her pajamas was almost transparent. _"F-frost are you okay? Your nose is bleeding_". "Oh crap, self control, self control, come on Frost you can do this" I told myself, I looked down again and quickly looked up "ughhh, **SELF CONTROL"** I thought again. "_Are you sure your okay?"_ She asked. _"Y-yes I'm fine (not), I'll go to the bathroom and wash my face_" I smiled and reassured her. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face then "you seem to be enjoying yourself out there" Luna spoke. "N-no, I do not hold such feelings towards the fair maiden" I replied "aww come on your already talking like a noble prince in love" she teased "hey what do you think about my figure?" She then appeared as a small figure in front of my eyes barely covered in electronic data "or do you prefer this?" She transformed to a figure like Sona also barely covered. I could feel my blood flowing down my nose again… "Gahhhh, **SELF CONTROL!"** I shouted. I opened the bathroom door and there Sona is standing. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I needed to tell myself something that's all" I smiled. "I think I should get back in there again" I thought and sighed. "Tonight's gonna be a long night" I laid my head down and went to sleep.

The next day

"Ughh, I barely slept" I yawned. I was making breakfast and watching tv. then Sona came in still in her pajamas. I turned around and back at her this time avoiding staring at her body. _"I made breakfast_" I said. "_Hmm oh hi Frost I forgot you're here, I have to get used to that_" she smiled. "Your not the only one that have something to get used to" I thought while directing my eyes to meet hers instead of down. _"I see your interested in the League of Legends?_" She asked. "_League of Legends? What is that?_" I asked. "_The thing on the TV that is League of Legends, it's where champions like me fight or more like matches against each other you might say_" she explained. "_Wait you're a part of this League of Legends thing?_" I asked again. "_Yes, there are different roles in the League of Legends, there are the marksman the one doing all the DPS, the are supports the one helping the marksman in lane, the Mage the ones that deal a lot of magic damage, the Assassins who bursts the other teams squishes, the fighters the ones that brawl with anyone in the front lines, the tanks they are the ones that soak up most of the damage dealt from the enemy team and then there are the summoners the ones guiding us throughout the match, they are the strategists and we are the executioners_" she explained throughly. "Hmm, maybe if I join this League of Legends I might be able to find a way back to earth" I thought. "_So what role do you play in the matches_?" I asked. _"I have two roles, a Mage or a support, but usually I get the support role_" she smiled. "_Also as a champion you get free food, a room and all the supplies you need"_ she added. "There are advantages of being a champion and a summoner eh?, I guess I'll try joining and ask if I can be both" I thought. "_Where can I join this League of Legends?" _I asked. "_E-eh you want to join? Are you sure? The guys that was sent to find you were all summoners from the League, do you still want to join?_" She asked. _"Yeah I'm bound to be found one way or another_" I said. "I'll have to bear with it somehow" I thought. "_We can't register from here since your not a citizen of Demacia, so our next best chance is Ionia, it'll take a day or to if we go by sea". "If I fly there it'll take an hour"_ I said. "_It's settled then I will go by air_" I added. "_Then I will meet you in Ionia". "you don't have to come with me_" I insisted. "_Then who will be the angel that guide you there?_" She winked at me with a smile. "you still remember that?!" I asked blushing. "_Always, that is the first time I ever felt someone complimented me from his heart and soul_" she smiled.

An hour later I arrived in the place called Ionia. "I'd better hide my face" I thought. "Luna does this armor have a facial cover?" I ask. "Yes sir, activating face mask". Suddenly everything went dark for a second. "Systems online, all energy perimeters check. Welcome lieutenant Frost" the AI said. "Whew fancy, I like it Luna" I said excited. "That's not me that's the AI that manages your energy status, I manage your combat status" she spoke. "Ok now to find this lady called Irelia, according to Sona she should be in the Placidium at the heart of Ionia". There was a puddle of water, I moved to take a drink then I saw the mask which the suit gave. "Holy heck this looks menacing I look like Ultron from my favorite comics, is there a more friendly looking back face mask?" I asked. "This is the only mask featured in this suit" the AI said. "Might as well imagine a hood" I thought then a hood suddenly covered my face. "Oh that's right this suit can do anything" I sighed. Then I saw a robed figure similar to those who were with Sona in the beginning. I spoke as I walked near him "mind helping out a lost traveler?" "Gladly sir, what do you need help with?" He asked. "I'm here to see a person called Irelia, do you know where she resides?" I asked. "Yes sir I am heading to her place right now, I can accompany you there" he said. "He should be useful" I thought. We walked for an hour going through a forest filled with beautiful plants and flowers. "Here we are the Placidium" he said as we stopped at a beautiful temple. "She resides just up ahead" he added. "Thank you for your guidance" I thanked him. "No problem, see ya"

The peaceful sounds of the waterfalls and the mesmerizing scenery can captivate a wanderer's soul. "This Placidium is a beauty like no other" I commented. I arrived at the top and saw a beautiful black haired woman. Suddenly I was greeted by a sword flying at high speed towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys Vulcan here. Man it feels like it's been a year since I came here (o wait it has been!?). I'M SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING MY STORY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME READERS (kneels and cries) I HAVE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH TESTS AND IRL PROBLEMS AND WITH MISSING OUT ON S6 OF LoL I'M TRYING TO IMPROVISE ON WHAT'S THE BEST STORY I CAN GIVE THE READERS, PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE AS A STORY WRITER ;-; (begs and grovels). I will try my best to edit and post the rest of the chapters probably every 2-3 weeks or monthly. PLZ FORGIVE ME and again Reviews and comments are appreciated ^_^. P.S not to spoil or anything the villain will re-appear on chapter 9. And to the faithful and still waiting readers, thank you and if you need any guidance or help on your own fiction, be sure to pm or dm me ^_^. (kinda of a noob myself but I'll try to be the best of help)**

**Frost P.O.V**

The sword flew right past my head as it was a warning.

"Whoa?! Luna Combat mode now!" I shouted. At once jet black mass that was once my clothes engulfed my whole body and started to form an armor. I jumped in front of Sona and assumed a defensive stance Luna started creating weapons.

"Who goes there?!" the woman clad in red armor shouted.

"I- I'm just a wanderer seeking a woman named Irelia.." I stuttered. "I heard that she is the master of a dojo here." I shouted.

"Well young man, you just found her." she smiled. "State your purpose of coming to this abandoned place!" her swords surrounds me and in too close a proximity.

"Holy shit what are those?! Homing missiles?!" I thought.

"I sense that you are not a threat, for lady Sona is with you" she commented.

Right beside me Sona was smiling and gesturing hello towards Irelia.

"ummm, if that's settled can you please stop the blades from hovering around my neck? I have an uneasy feeling that if I step forward I might accidentally die" I smiled nervously.

"Well since lady Sona is with you I will not consider you a threat" she retracted the blades back to herself. "But if you show even a little evil intention…. I cannot guarantee your safety" she warned me.

"Ok then that means I just have to keep calm and collected right?" I asked myself.

Sona started running and jumped towards Irelia and hugged her. I froze for a second mouth gaping thinking that Sona is a gonner but...

"Hahaha, I see your hugs are as deadly as ever Sona" She laughed and smiled.

Sona let out a big innocent smile towards Irelia.

"So young man, what is your name? And why are you covered in a menacing black aura?" she asked.

"My name is Daniel Frost, I am a wanderer new to this world. And this black substance is my multi purpose armor, I call her Luna." my armor reverted back to my clothes and I extended my hand showing a small figure of Luna in my palm.

"Hello my name is Luna, I am lieutenant Frost's combat AI program" she greeted.

"Well hello there. Come both of you this is no way to treat a guest." she invited us inside.

"So what is the purpose of an otherworldly master of combat coming to my humble home?" Irelia asked. "Other worldly?! Where did you heard that? I am but a wanderer passing through, ahahaha" I laughed nervously. "There is no need to lie 'wanderer' I am a champion of the rift, whatever happens in the territory of Ionia I will hear of it." She smiled. "I was worried when I heard that Sona was sent with an elite group of summoners that was taken out by an 'Unknown' in Ionia, I went to check the scene but all I saw was elite summoners laying on the ground." she explained.

"Oh yeah, I might have went a little bit overboard back then." I nervously scratched my head.

"_Here have some tea._" Sona came in and smiled.

"So Irelia, since you already know what I am, I'm here to ask if there is any way that I can join the League of Legends as a Champion from Ionia?" I asked.

"Why would you want to join the League? The people who came after you were going to take you to the rift."

"I've heard the same thing from Sona, but I want to join of my own volition, besides I felt an uneasy feeling of malice from the group that tried to capture me." I explained.

"Well there might be a way if all the current champions from Ionia propose to the rift that you can come as an Ionian champion, but.." She said hesitantly. "You might need to convince some of them to let you represent Ionia, I think it'll be hard to get the kinkou order's approval" she explained.

"You seem to be very calm considering that I am an otherworldly 'unknown' that defeated 12 of your so called elite summoners" I smiled and praised her.

"Well thank you, I have my reasons, I knew that you are stronger than anyone in the League right now, which is why I think that getting their approval is not a big deal." She smiled.

I felt a tug on my clothes and there was Sona with a cute frowning face. "Frost, don't get to intimate with her, I'm still here you know." I pat her head with a smile.

"Frost are you okay?" Irelia asked. "Hmmm? Yes why do you ask?"

"Blood is coming out of your nose and you've been smiling while petting Sona for quite awhile" she laughed.

"_Damn it, I didn't think Sona's cute face has this deadly of a grip on me_" embarrassed I wiped my nose "thank you for your advice Irelia, I guess I will see you on the rift if I get all those approvals" I smiled and bid farewell. She waved and gestured goodbye to me and Sona. We headed to our first destination, Lee Sin and Master Yi...

Sona P.O.V

"_Well that went well, right Frost_?" I looked at him and smiled.

"_Hmm? Oh yeah, we got her approval after all_" He replied. I looked over at him and he was blushing red, redder than a boiled lobster.

"_What's wrong Frost, are you sick?_"

"_H-huh? N-no, it's just your breasts are touching my arm…_"

I looked down and my boobs were pressing against his arm when I'm holding him.

"_..."_ I reddened and pulled away from his arm. "I'm sorry" I looked down.

"_I-It's okay, I'm kinda glad actually, you're the first girl who has ever hugged on my arm_" He declared scratching his red cheek. For some reason him saying that made my heart race.

"_That was your first time? How? You are so good looking_" I asked him.

"_Well I have been confessed by some girl before but…_"

"_But what?_" I was curious.

"_I sent her away, I was too timid at that time, even my colleague in my squad said that even though I am good looking I was more timid than a turtle and that turned a lot of girls off_." he looked down ashamed of himself.

"_Well I like your personality Frost, I think you're calm, collected, and coo_l" I smiled trying to cheer him up. Suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his face.

"_F-Frost? What's wrong_" surprised I asked him. Seconds later our lips connected. It was a quick but passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked directly into my eyes… he went in for a second kiss.

"_I-I love you Sona, I don't know why but everytime I'm with you my heart starts racing like it has never been before"_ he declared.

"_Hmm Ahhh_" My mind was melting, his lips was pressing against mine and his tongue was wrestling with mine, I couldn't reply my mind was going blank from his passionate kiss and moments later finally he stopped.

"_I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… you can hit me if you like I shouldn't have suddenly kissed you like that, It's just that you give me a feeling like nobody ever has_." He apologized and bowed his head towards me ready for his punishment.

I lifted his head and went for a quick kiss on the lips. "_I don't mind, I love you too Frost, ever since the first time I met you I knew you were kind, you went easy on those summoners didn't you? You considered the possibility that they have a family to return too._" I explained.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he hugged me, "_geez, you better take responsibility, that was my first kiss you know_." I smiled and winked at him. He kneeled and swore an oath to me "I will, from now on I Lieutenant Daniel Frost swear to dutifully protect you and stay by your side forever and no matter the cost I will always come back to you, this is my oath of commitment to the one I love, let the world know that nothing will separate me from my duty."

"_Raise your head my noble knight for now you are my king and I too swear that I will stay by your side, through life and death nothing will separate us_" I took my own oath of commitment and held his hand. We stared at the path laid before us with eyes filled with determination, we started walking to Lee Sin and Master Yi's place of residence...

**... P.O.V**

"Hihihihi, That was an interesting reaction from our mister unknown..." a faint girlish voice can be heard behind Sona and Frost.

"I think I want to have him for my self..."


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEEEEEEEE (runs down stairs, trips, and lands on face) Hey guys Vulcan here, thanks for being patient with me and reading my story. Merry Christmas to all of those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those who don't. I wish you guys and gals the best health and a wonderful time. See you on the next chapter :) **

**Chapter 7**

"I sense two figures moving to our general location, One reeks of ominous strength."

"Let them come here, If they try to disturb the balance we will take action."

**Frost P.O.V**

"Gahhhh what have I done, what have I done?" I frantically scolded myself.

"Okay calm down Lieutenant assess the situation, I made an oath to protect this girl, that's fine, but I took away her first kiss from her…, that's not good…" I cried quietly.

"_What's wrong Frost?_" Sona asks and checks up "_you've been slowing down, are you tired?_"

"_Huh? Oh sorry, no I'm completely fine hehe, there's still a way to go right?" _I laughed nervously.

"_Are you tired Sona? If you are I can just take us to the capital real quick, there should be some lodgings there."_

"_No I am fine_, _besides you're the one whose carrying my etwahl I should worry about you, and it would be ashame if we couldn't look at the beautiful scenery that Ionia has to offer." _

"_But it's getting quite dark now, maybe we should go straight to the city." _I worried

"_It's okay, we can just set camp on the forest right there" _she pointed to a general direction "_we'll get to see the flower fields under the night sky"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, are you sure about that? It won't be comfortable and I don't think it is very safe to just camp in the middle of the forest."_

"_Frost, I may not look like it but I used to play in these forests, I grew up in Ionia"_

"_Okay, but if I see anything dangerous around us I will immediately take us to the capital okay?" _

"_Okay :)" _she agreed.

"_Alright then let's go and set up camp, Sona please stay put I will gather some materials to build a tent."_

I went into the forest and gathered up some wood for the foundation of the tent.

"Hey luna, I have a question"

"Yes lieutenant?"

"Can you pick up abnormalities in mental and physical state?" I asked

"Yes, I have those functions in my system, why? You are still in peak physical condition, and your mental health is a little lowered ever since the 'Incident' but that's to be expected hihihi" she laughed.

"What Incident?" I tilted my head confused

"Ohhh forgot already eh? Don't worry I'll remind you real quick"

Suddenly my mouth felt wet and Luna projected herself in front of me kissing me.

"Hmmmghhhh" I cried muffled

"Ohh lieutenant you naughty boy, your mental state just went off the roof, hehe did you get aroused by me? Your AI?" she teased me.

"Gahhhhh, how did you do that?! You don't have a physical body!" I panicked

"I'm connected to your mind through the armor silly I can easily stimulate your senses, by the way that was also my first kiss, will you take responsibility just like you did to that girl?" she smiled. "Just kidding, I'm here to assist you after all." I noticed her smile go upside down as if she were sad. "...;P" she left winking and sticking out her tongue at me playfully.

"Sheesh that girl really, who is she based off… _Well I guess I'm happy she's here to assist me, without her I probably have no Idea at all how to use this armor." _I smiled and thought of Luna.

I returned after picking up materials and a really weird experience with my own AI.

"Hey Sona I finished setting up the camp!" I called out but she didn't come.

I started to search for her in the forest, and after a while I started to panic.

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left her alone by herself."

I flew out into the night sky and tried looking for her above, then I remembered her telling me about the flower fields and how beautiful it looks under the moonlight. My eyes caught a particularly colourful field and there she was, dancing around and playing her etwahl. The sight of her playing around was exhilarating it is as if a majestic flower had bloomed among the field, the melody from her songs are enough to incapacitate crowds. A sudden feeling of pain pierced my head.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I screamed in agony

Then everything around me went dark. A figure approached, the figure was radiating an ominous aura, it was leaking out darkness from its body.

"My my, how low you have fallen Idris." It spoke

"W-who are you?"

"Oh to forget dear old me how mean, and I thought I was that part of the embodiment." It smirked. It continued "It seems like you have found that 'child' Idris. Well then is she worthy of the gift you have bestowed upon her?"

I saw a vision of a little girl with blue hair always by her lonesome looking out through a window, a figure would always be beside her playing with her when she is alone and the child would smile whenever the figure comes to her…

"WHO ARE YOU? WHO IS IDRIS?" I shouted. My vision started to darkened I was losing consciousness.

"Well it seems like you have a little ways to go my dear friend and it seems remnants of the old me is still losing control. Well expect a gift from me soon, this is goodbye for now…" the figure waved and disappeared.

As my consciousness fades away I see the little girl approaching me with a sad face, then everything was gone.

**Sona P.O.V**

I looked up and saw Frost screaming and holding his head, a black mass leaking with ominous aura started to engulf him. Like flames eating through paper he was instantly covered. He fell down from the sky and crashed to a nearby flower field, I rushed on over to where he is and saw the habitat that was around him had withered and started to rot.

"**ARGHHHH GAHHHHHH"** Screams of agony was tearing through the night sky.

"_Frost? Frost?!" _I called out "_Huh? I can't reach his mind" _

Frost's gaze fell upon me and he started laughing sinisterly.

"**YOU! YOU ARE THE CHILD THAT IDRIS FAVORS, GAHAHAHAHA, I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" **

Frost's figure disappeared then reappeared in front of me, and that moment my etwahl blocked what seemed to be a blade that was going to end my life.

"**GRRRHH THIS WRETCHED THING STILL EXISTS?! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING IN MY WAY IDRIS! GRAHHHH." **He tossed away my etwahl and prepared to swing down the blade.

"Sae Eleisa Tera Vi!" A tether appeared and chained Frost before he could swing.

"Are you alright Sona?" The person appeared to be Karma. I quickly got on my feet and nodded.

"**HMMMM?! IT SEEMS A BUG HAS APPEARED… HEHE" **

Frost broke the tether like it was nothing and started to approach us.

"To break my focused resolved like that, this man is dangerous." Karma opened her eyes and started to chant. "Gaen Na Kyri Vi." She shot out an inner flame at him and it exploded right in front of us. "That should be enough for him" she exhaled.

"**YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH? HAHAHA YOU PITIFUL CREATURES AMUSE ME, IS THIS WHY IDRIS WAS SO FOND OF YOUR KIND?" **a sinister laugh was heard from the flames.

I grabbed my etwahl and retreated back behind Karma.

"Sona we should retreat back to where Irelia resides, if we hold him off with her we have a chance to stop him." she explained.

I nodded and she started another chant.

"Lath Rian Oune Vi. Peace" a barrier of energy appeared around us and we started running back towards where Irelia resides.

"**GAHAHAHAHA, YES MAKE IT INTERESTING FOR ME, IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE GOTTEN A CHANCE TO PLAY, HEHEHEHE"**

We ran straight up the placidium and saw Irelia's dojo in sight.

"He is toying with us, he could have captured us the moment I was chanting mantra"

Karma spoke sensing what Frost could have done.

"Who is he Sona? I sense that the black matter is struggling for control of his body, it's as if there is a different force within him."

I shook my head not knowing what she is talking about, then we heard him not too far behind us.

"**YOU INSECTS DISAPPOINT ME, I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO RUN YET INSTEAD YOU BRING ME TO ANOTHER BUG?! I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT VERY FOND OF INSECTS!" **

"It seems like we have to speed up our plan, Irelia now!" Karma shouted.

"HAAAAAA!" Irelia charged out of the dojo and swung her blades at him.

"Who are you? You are not Frost, give him back to us!"

"**OHHH THIS BUG IS PUTTING UP QUITE THE RESISTANCE, HEHEHE THIS WILL BE FUN" **Frost smirked.

Swords clashed and it seemed like we had the upper hand until…

"**ENOUGH!" **he released a blast of energy that knocks Karma and Irelia flying.

"**I THINK I WILL KILL YOU ALL NOW!" **

With Irelia and Karma knocked out, I was trembling he had approached me and grabbed me by my jaw.

"**IDRIS WILL REGRET THE DAY HE SUBDUED ME!" **

Suddenly a voice called out in my mind.

"_Use the 'gift' Child!" _

"**GAHHHH, MY HEAD!" **he suddenly released me and writhed in pain.

At that moment I immediately played the Crescendo and soon after I could hear the tearing of black matter from Frost's body.

"**ARGHHH, THIS WRETCHED POWER AGAIN!" **

The black matter was thrown away and Frost's body fell limp on the ground.

"**HeheheHAHAHah, to think such pitiful power separated me from a body… I see why Idris would be fond of you insects…" **the black matter spoke with a weak voice and formed its own body.

"**Ahhhh killing you all with Idris' hands would be more satisfying, well no matter I'll just kill you now by my own hands." **It's hand turned into a massive claw and it was ready to kill us.

"_**YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON THESE PEOPLE!" **_Frost stood up and was emitting a massive amount of light blue aura from his body.

"**Gahhhh Idris, your power is as Infuriating as ever" **The black matter trembled.

"_**IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, RETREAT SHADOW!"**_

"**I AM NO SHADOW! I AM THE APOSTLE OF DARKNESS GETHIN!" **It snarled.

Karma who regained consciousness had a half conscious Irelia on her shoulder and was planning an escape.

"Sona while he is distracting it, we should get away while we can." Karma tugged on my clothes.

I nodded in agreement and started running with the both of them.

"There is no telling what will happen if those two power monsters fight" Irelia murmured.

Karma nodded. "Even for me that is the first time I've seen and felt an aura that strong."

That was a statement I couldn't take lightly, Karma is one of the few individuals that had reached enlightenment, for her to say such a thing brings chills to the bone.

We ran back into the dojo and rested Irelia upon the tatami mat.

"Heh, to think we're nothing but insects in the world of theirs…" Irelia murmured in a depressed tone.

"Shuush Irelia thinking of defeat will only make your mind suffer more." Karma advised

Soon after we rested her a shadow was seen on the entrance door. Seeing how Irelia and Karma were still recovering I grabbed my etwahl and ran outside prepared to protect them with my life.

"_If I can stall him, they can escape" _I closed my eyes prepared to meet my maker.

"_**Worry not child, you are far from harm" **_the figure spoke in a familiar voice.

"_F-Frost?" _I took a half hearted stance in case of a surprise attack.

"_**That is correct child, in my world I am known as Idris. Under special circumstances I am merely a residue or a faint memory of the old me."**_

"_A residue? So who are you really? And what about that other one"_

"_**You need not worry of Gethin she has been disposed of. To answer your question I am Frost and Idris, he and I are one of the same." **_

He held his head and staggered.

"_**It seems like my time is almost up, child take me to your companions I will cleanse them from Gethin's magic." **_

I led him inside the dojo, Karma's eyes widened and she trembled when she saw him.

"_**Fear not, I am here to cleanse you both from Gethin's power."**_

Karma hesitated then gave herself to him.

"_**Nakatharistei apotofos PERIOCHI KATHARISMOU!" **_A burst of light covered the entire room.

Karma looked at Irelia and she was starting to move.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_**The time will come for you to find out who I am." **_Idris replied.

"_**My time is up, I thank you for protecting this 'child' I will now take my leave."**_

Idris patted me in the head and bowed to Karma, then the light blue aura dissipated then Frost's body collapsed.

"I've heard from Irelia that he is trying to be an Ionian champion? If it is true then he has my consent and I will do everything in my power to assure his success."

"_I express my gratitude Lady Karma, but why the sudden interest?" _I asked.

"It is better to have his power on check and there is no better place for meditations than Ionia. You have seen his power, it is better to have it with us than against us."

Karma was still trembling when she said this.

Irelia stood up and moved to sit with us.

"Karma we should assemble all the Ionian champions, he will be admitted to the League faster that way."

"I agree but it may be hard to get all of their approvals" Karma worried.

"But If we put our approvals out front there is high probability that they will do the same" Irelia argued.

"Well then call all of them to gather let fate decide what they will do, though I pray that they will make the right choice."

Karma ended the conversation and headed out from the dojo.

"Sona take care of that man, Irelia lend them a room to stay for the night. We will have the meeting tomorrow." She smiled.

"Come Sona, let me carry him to his room. Your room should be down the hall to the right." Irelia picked up Frost's body and started leading us to our rooms.

That night was etched into our memories for the rest of our lives and it gave hints of Frost's secret past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals, Vulcan here, Wishing you all a late happy new year, I hope you are all doing well and thank you for all your support and positive messages. I am currently having trouble with some personal circumstances so production of chapters may not be as fast as I would like it to be, so thank you for bearing with me and As always reviews and comments are appreciated, enjoy the new chapter and have a great day :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Frost P.O.V**

"My oh my, to think she would force you and me out like that. How much longer will it take for you to go back? You've been here for long enough you damned freeloader." A figure spoke.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was back in the black space from before.

"Ughhhh, What happened? Sona where is she?!"

"Whoa calm down there. No need to worry 'we' saved them."

"W-what do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

Sudden flashes of what seems to be me and a black figure. Looking at myself gave me a headache.

"Aghh, my head… what is this?"

"Oh thats right, you're not used to seeing yourself in that form yet. Well don't worry I took over in the next scene." He grinned.

In the next scene 'my' figure gave off a sudden burst of black and gold aura, completely diminishing the bright white and blue aura.

"Heheee, whaddya think? Pretty impressive huh." he showed off the same black and gold patterns on his body.

I trembled looking at the scene, the aura he gave off was beyond bloodthirst, like a being living with the only purpose of death.

"You know I could've easily killed everyone there. But as always your annoying power prevents me from having fun... " he frowned.

"Hmmm, what are you afraid of me? Hehehe" he looked at me and laughed.

He suddenly gave off the same burst of aura and smiled.

"Don't worry, this will be quick…" He frowned.

"Tch looks like you're gonna wake up soon, well here's a parting present from me…"

He plunged his hands onto my chest, light started to burst out from within.

The pain was intense but it was immediately soothed by the light. I felt my consciousness drifting away and I closed my eyes. After a while I regained some feeling in my body. I remembered the pain in my chest and seeing it glowing. I sat straight up and searched my chest for any injury.

"Huh, tatami mats?" I looked around. "Ughhh my body feels heavy…"

"Where am I?" the last thing I remember is the flower field… aghhh my head"

My head was spinning and a feeling of nausea surrounded my stomach, more flashes of memories appeared. I held my head and closed my eyes.

I see a figure kneeling alone in the midst of piling bodies. She faced me and asked with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Is it time already?"

"I never wanted to do this, you're the last one… Forgive me…"

I had held a sword in my hand and ran it through her chest.

"It is okay Idris, I love you… and thank you… " she said with a weak voice and smiled.

I couldn't bear to watch the scene, I wished I'd never see it. Everything went dark again and there I was all alone in the darkness. Then a figure approached me.

"So you've seen a glimpse of our past huh…" it spoke.

"Huh? Who are you?" this figure looked similar to the one from before but he has a soothing light and blue aura.

"I am you, or your true consciousness you might say"

"What? If you are me why are we separated?" I asked confused.

"You are rejecting the fact that we are one of the same, afraid that what I've done in the past will come to haunt you… but that is understandable."

"What am I? Who was she? Why is this happening?" I had so many questions but he just replied.

"We are Idris, She… you have many questions but you already have the answers, the time will come when we will once again be one. Now I will say this in part, do not believe everything you hear…"

"What? Wait!" I reached out my hand and I was back in the dojo.

My headache was simmering down, I walked outside to calm myself.

I wiped off the cold sweat from the memories. I wanted answers, I needed answers.

"Who was that girl? Why did I do such a thing? Gahhhh!" I scratched my head in frustration.

I heard footsteps coming nearby, I straightened myself and looked.

"You seem troubled, is something the matter?" Irelia approached me with a smile.

"Oh no nothing much, just some weird memories from the past…" I smiled.

"Hmm, is it about the other you?" she asked quietly.

"You know of him?" I asked surprised.

"Oh I know nothing of him, but…" she stopped.

"We have all seen the other you in combat Daniel Frost." a figure walks up behind Irelia and spoke.

I paused and raised my brow trying to figure out who this person is, she has a tanned skin and a familiar voice.

"I believe we haven't met Mr. Frost, I am Karma Duchess of Ionia." She bowed.

I immediately kneeled before the both of them.

"A duchess should not be bowing to a mere soldier like me…" I complained.

"Hahaha stand up Frost, there is no need for formalities, duchess is merely a title." she laughed.

I hesitantly stood back up.

"Sorry I'm kind of new in this world and I don't want to break any cultural rules or laws." I chuckled.

"No need to apologize, Well certain places do upheld those rules, but in Ionia we are all the same, no one is less or more in their value here." she smiled.

"Well then back to the topic, you are required to attend a ceremony… the both of 'you'''

Not too far back I see seven different figures approaching me from behind Karma and Irelia.

**Sona P.O.V**

"_Hoaaaaaaaahm that was a good night rest"_ I yawned and stretched as I awoke.

"_**He and I are one of the same…"**_

The voice of the being called Idris echoed in my head, "_he and I are one of the same huh…" _

I kept pondering on that sentence and wondered what it must be like to have 2 different personas in one body.

I looked out and the sun was already high, not realizing what time it was I hurried and changed.

"Sonaaaaaa I missed you…" a foxy figure jumped and hugged me.

"_A-ahri? Ahnn don't squeeze my breasts like that!"_

"Do you know how worried I was! I thought I couldn't touch these melons ever again" she cried while fondling my chest.

"_Ahhnn, Stop it you'll ruin my clothes!" _I pushed off her hand and took a step back.

"Sooo… Who's the hot boy toy I keep hearing about? Are you keeping him for yourself? She asks with a big grin on her face.

"_B-boy toy? No he is no such thing and uhm…" _I could feel my cheeks burning, I remembered his vow and the kiss that we shared.

"D-did he soil you… Did you do it with him?! You did didn't you?" Ahri asks with a slightly serious face.

"_W-what?! No I did not do such lewd things with Frost!" _

"_B-besides I don't think he sees me as attractive… Yeah…" _I continued trying to end the conversation with haste.

"Are you kidding me?! With knockers like those and that baby like face? Any guy that doesn't see you as attractive is either gay or they have an overly attached girl!" Ahri shouted with passion.

Suddenly she grinned, "You know what? We should ask him directly, we're going to have a meeting about him later anyways right? Lets see how he performs in the ceremony…"

"_We are putting him through the ceremony today?" _I asked concerned.

"Yeah, Karma said he shouldn't have any problems passing it and that the sooner we do it the better… If he passes on his first try then…, He might just be the one we need, someone greater than him."

"I think they're all meeting him right now, we should go too Sona… Oh she's gone" Our conversation ended in a hurry as I bolted to where the ceremony is being held.

"_Please don't die on me Frost… Please gods protect him."_


End file.
